Various types of fish bite detectors are known in the prior art. Most involve some sort of electronic sensing means to signal a fish has taken the line. Such electronic equipment requires batteries, or other power sources, and is sensitive to the elements. What is needed is a fish bite detector mechanically operable to visually signal a fish has taken a fishing line, without the need of electronic components, said fish bite detector attachable to a fishing line proximal a reel of an extant fishing rod, the fish bite detector including a weight member having an elongate first portion disposed thereatop, said elongate first portion having a radial maximum at a midpoint and narrowing towards an elongate second portion, said elongate second portion substantially narrower than the elongate first portion and attachable to an extant fishing line by insertion of said fishing line into an aperture disposed proximal a proximal end of the elongate second portion, whereby acceleration of the fishing line is visually signaled to a fisherman by displacement of the fish bite detector when disposed weighing on the line.